Shadow Guardians
by krazybookworm61
Summary: This is like Heroes, but not entirely so. Imagine being in a group of people totally dedicated to taking down another group. Now imagine you lost your memory, and may be falling for one. Better than it sounds T to be safe
1. Shadow Guardians Is This the End?

Shadow Guardians Chapter 1

The streets were silent, but still, I wrapped my wool coat tightly around my body and quickened my pace. You never knew what kind of creepers hung around these streets. Not that any of your average gang members would stand a chance against me, but still, the eerie shadows cast on the street by the dim, yellow moonlight were giving me the creeps, which I found amusing in a way. When I was first admitted into the Shadow Guardians, I had walked these streets like I owned them. I guess eighteen months on the job could change your opinion.

I heard footsteps reverberate through the empty streets, sending a chill up my spine. My posture stiffened, I nimbly rotated so my anterior was facing the street, and my back pressed firmly against the elevated building, ensuring no sneak attacks. I hid in the shadows.

But it was just a couple, holding hands while walking down the street, apparently oblivious to the neglected state of this part of New York. I felt a pang in my chest, the two reminding me of how lonely I was. I wasn't looking for a lover, but I would like to have someone to talk to occasionally, I don't have any real friends, just associates, nobody I could spill my guts to, or have a meaningful conversation with.

_I don't have time for friends_, I reminded myself as I turned my back on the loving duo, heading for my crummy apartment and the promise of a warm shower. I smiled to myself, quickening my pace again for a completely different reason.

Almost as soon as my backside was turned, I was on the ground. My hands were protected through my bulky gloves, but my head however, wasn't so lucky. I tasted blood as it smashed into the pavement. My body smeared across the sidewalk.

I was confused, why am I on the ground? My back burned as if it had been savagely beaten. Ouch.

I swiftly rolled on my back, trying to get a glimpse of my attacker. I flinched in pain as I turned my head.

It was the girl, I realized with a start, the girl who had just been half a block away, walking with her boyfriend. He was now jogging to catch up to her.

The girl, who's foot was residing on my stomach, making escape impossible, was petite, only about five foot two (it's hard to tell when I'm on my back though, she's towering over me at the moment) and extremely thin, but still muscular. She had platinum blonde hair, cut and layered at her chin. It looked windblown. She was very pretty. She dressed in worn jeans, torn at the knees, a green polyester shirt with a brown, cotton dress coat. She couldn't be more than eighteen years old.

The boy was more of a man, I realized as he approached her. He was tall and masculine. His auburn hair waved down just past his chin, which was sharp. His eyes were a piercing blue, glinting in the moonlight, I saw anger. He had on jeans and a simple blue sweatshirt.

"Are you sure she's a Shadow Guardian?" He asked in a hushed murmur as he steps into place beside the girl, staring down at me with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"Of course I am Paul," she sounded exasperated. "I've been following her all day." Her voice was high and childish. It was filled with revulsion and hate.

They're special, I realized, one of the powers. That's how she got here so fast, that's why they hate me! They know I'm a Shadow Guardian.

I am so screwed.

I need to get help. _Now._ If I don't, I will most likely die. Surely they'll find some slow method of torture, slaughtering me like a pig, mutilating one body part at a time, slowly, or maybe they'll burn me alive.

They were discussing what they should do now that they've got me, not having thought of the colorful images that had just played across my mind, paying little attention to me, still under the blonde girl's foot, lying on the ground.

I stealthily moved my hand toward my pocket.

The arguing two-some didn't notice as my fingers fumbled through the belongings in my scratchy, worn out pocket. They glided across gum wrappers, loose change, and a toothpick until I reached what I was searching for, the familiar, cool metal, smooth to the touch. I desperately forced down the tiny latch and held down a circular button, my lifeline.

I knew they would come soon, probably with backup, but until then, I was still in danger.

I clutched the handle of my gun.

Just then, the girl noticed the hand in my pocket. Faster than humanly possible, her foot rocketed off my chest and into my arm, making my gun skid across the sidewalk.

That was all I needed.

I quickly grabbed her ankle and twisted, catching her other foot with mine, making her unbalanced. I gave a heave and she fell into the street.

The man, Paul, looked startled before he lumbered towards me. I crouched into a defensive position, scowling.

Paul charged at me. I sidestepped out of his way, and he stumbled foreword. His arms tried to grab my neck, but I ducked. Once he passed me, I twisted, then raised my knee up to my chest and jammed my foot into his back.

He tumbled to the ground, when I felt a weight on my back. The girl was attacking me, pulling out my hair. I yelped in surprise and pain, but quickly recovered. Disoriented, I slammed my back, with her on it, as hard as I could against the building. She let out many 'oof!' like sounds as I repeatedly bashed her against the wall. Eventually, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her head as I saw her hair turn crimson from her head wound. She looked up at me, extremely pissed; her lips were curled into an ugly snarl, like a feral beast. She jumped to her feet.

But it was to late for them, a black, windowless van (imagine the kind of car a serial killer drives around in) and two shiny, dark Mercedes turned the corner, moonlight glinting from the reflection in the windshields, headlights temporarily blinding me.

I let out a relieved whoosh of air, and clutched my stomach where her foot had been. That was going to leave a mark.

Just then, something to my left caught my eye. I looked down and saw Paul; electric sparks emitting from his hands, crawling towards me.

I was paralyzed where I stood, facing my foe. The sparks entranced me. He grabbed my ankle.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain traveled through my body. I didn't know what it felt like to stick a finger in an electric socket, but this must have been a million times worse. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All the air in my body abandoned me by letting out the most frightening, bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard.

Black dots swarmed across my vision as I gasped for air. I fell to my knees, struggling to support my body.

Then it all went black.


	2. Shadow Guardians Who are You?

**Again, please review! you will make me feel very special... you can give me ideas to, even though i already finished the story, i can add things on or change stuff**

Chapter 2

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I let out a garbled moan and rolled onto my side, trying to drown out the repetitive beeping by taking deep breaths.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a bright room. The walls were painted baby blue with a window facing a crowded parking lot. There was another one facing what I assumed was a hallway, but it was shrouded by a white curtain.

The only furniture was an old fashioned couch with flowery designs, a mirror that has hanging above the couch, and the bed with white rails and a soft, pink blanket that I was laying on. Everything was so bright, _to _bright. It hurt my eyes.

I was connected to a heart monitor (hence the beeping) and an IV. I flinched. I hated needles.

I was obviously in a hospital, it even _smelt_ like one, I whiffed the sterile scent, scrunching my nose in distaste. Why am I in my hospital? I don't remember anything happening to me. I felt as if there were a lot of things I couldn't remember. This bothered me.

There were voices coming from the hallway, but I could barely hear what they were saying.

"Speeder… Generator… Coma… Four days…" then they were silent.

A few seconds later the door opened. A young looking doctor walked into the room. She had glossy black hair and a round face. "I see you're awake." She smiled.

Behind her followed a man, about fifty years old with a shiny, bald head. He was somewhat short. He wore a spiffy suit and a frown. He was strutting as if he were to superior to be in such a place. He was obviously a man of power. I noticed over his heart he wore a pin.

The pin was beautiful. It had a powerful looking hawk, wings stretched out, head turned, looking as if it were escaping from prey. In its talons, it clutched a sword, under it was a banner. As he got closer I saw it read,

Shadow Guardian

The man coughed slightly, as if her were clearing his throat.

"Miss Rafee," he started. "Do you know who I am?" He sounded casual, but I could tell he was hiding something in his voice. Anxiety maybe?

I shook my head blankly, wondering if I should know him. The man pinched his nose between his pointer and thumb, his forehead creased as he pinched his eyes closed.

The doctor cut in. "She has some slight head injuries," she began, "we think she just has temporary memory loss, which has happened with other patents, her memories should come back eventually, it's usually triggered by something, but you'll have to wait, it could be months." She looked at me, "do you remember what happened to you?"

I looked into her warm eyes and told her. "No."

The bald man cut in, "do you remember anything?" he asked.

Something in his tone made me think this question was vitally important, like there was something hidden underneath it, something I should understand, so I answered with as little hesitation possible. "I remember some things," I began. The doctor gave me a look, telling me to go on. "I'm Akira Rafee…" I paused. "I live in an apartment downtown, alone. The only thing I can't remember is the attack I think."

"Dr. Vernander, do you think you could give us a moment please?" The bald man asked, interrupting my reminiscing.

She nodded her head seriously, all business, and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he leaned over my bed. "Do you remember the Shadow Guardians?" He asked, voice urgent, his eyes penetrating into my skull, as if he was trying to bore holes in my forehead. "Do you remember what you do? How you live?" He asked in a rush, his voice was fierce.

I shook my head mutely and waited for him to explain. He shook his head and motioned forward a man that was leaning against the wall. He looked like a bodyguard.

"We have no choice," he said flatly. "You will be on leave until you get your memory back, we don't have the time to retrain you. Contact us immediately when you get back, we have work to do. Go home and rest. Your finances will be taken care of until you come back." He turned to the guard that was now standing beside him. He made a slight gesture and the bodyguard reached over me, behind my neck. I saw that his cufflinks had the same design as the other mans pin. He unlatched a chain.

I hadn't noticed it before, but now I saw a heavy looking pendant dangling from the change, it had been hiding under the neckline of my hospital gown. It had the same hawk design as the bald man's pin and the guard's cufflinks. I wondered what it meant. A faint part inside of me stirred, aroused by some strong meaning or memory this symbol represented. _Mine,_ it growled in my mind, longing for the necklace back.

"Good luck Miss Rafee." The bald man said and walked out the door, followed by his guard, leaving me confused and intimidated.

That was weird.

The doctor strolled back in, flipping through some papers on a clipboard. "Your charts look good Akira." She said. "You should be able to go home after Mr. Joans finishes your paperwork, he also asked me to give this to you." She handed me a shiny card with a black stripe on the bottom. A credit card. "He told me you could use it for all of your expenses. Please stay here until a nurse tells you you may go." She said the last line as if it were something she was tired of saying, a rehearsed demand, then she swooped out the door.

Almost right after she left, a nurse came in and busily removed all the tubes and needles from my body, then she bustled out again.

Slowly, I sat up, feeling light headed as I did so. I walked cautiously to the mirror and knelt on the tacky couch. I looked the same as I usually did. Messy, chestnut, shoulder length hair, pulled into a ponytail, while my bangs framed my face. My complexion was pale, with the exception of the bruises covering my arms and shoulders. My eyes were gray-sometimes blue, and big with long eyelashes surrounding them. My pink lips were in a tight line, unsmiling. Halfway over my eyebrows, down the edge of my eyes, was a puckered scar.

I traced it with my fingers until a nurse entered my room. She handed me my street clothes, wished me luck, told me I could go, and walked out the door.

I sighed and got dressed, leaving my hospital gown on the bed, and headed down to the lobby.

Simultaneously, as I got to the bottom of the massive staircase, I ran into a warm body.

"OOF!" I huffed as I landed on my butt. "Watch it!" I hollered, letting my temper get the best of me. I looked up to see whom I ran into. Instead I saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

He was tall, about six foot four. His hair was about two inches long and crow black, it was spiked into a messy, disarray, but it looked good on him. His skin was a dark, handsome color. His eyes were brown and mischievous.

He smiled crookedly at my outburst, his eyes glinted with humor. He held out his hand and it took me a second to realize he was offering to help me up.

I blushed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to my feet without an effort. It was then that I noticed the muscles hidden under his T-shirt.

He obviously saw me checking him out, and his smile grew larger.

"Hello," he spoke in a deep, smooth voice. I loved it. 'My name is Aden Delcrutz; I don't believe we've met before." His eyes glinted mischievously at me as he waited for me to reply.

"Hey." I replied. It was all I could say. I must have sounded like an idiot. Then I realized we were still holding hands. His was warm and soft. I really liked them, but I dropped it anyway. "I'm Akira Rafee." I said confidently, trying to make up for my surprise earlier. I pulled out my best smile.

"Well Akira, what are you doing in this dreary hospital?" He asked as he steered me towards a pair of red, plastic chairs. With most people, pushiness like this would have bothered me, but with him, it seemed like he honestly just wanted to have a conversation with me. Weird since I didn't know him from eve.

I shrugged, setting myself on the hard chair, it creaked under my weight, I still didn't honestly know what happened tome. The doctor supposedly told me, but I didn't fully believe her. "I got mugged," I decided to go with what I was told. His eyebrows rose.

"I don't remember any of it," I added, "but that's what the doc told me." I smiled, he smiled back. "How 'bout you?" I questioned.

His face automatically turned guarded. "Well, I was in a fire downtown." He started. My eyes widened. "I'm not hurt." He added, seeing my expression, "they just wanted to check up on me, make sure I didn't inhale too much smoke." He included. His lazy smile turned cocky, "were you worried for me?" he breathed, leaning toward me.

My smart-alecky reply caught in my throat, but quickly, before he noticed, I leaned away and replied with my own cocky grin, "you wish."

He leaned away and smiled too, I noticed how perfectly white his teeth were.

The next twenty minutes were like that, at first I found it hard to talk to him, I was usually way to serious or prudent to be around other people, but when I let my guard down, I had fun talking to him. We would chat, joke, and flirt a little. This was the most comfortable I've ever felt around another person. At least that I could remember. Aden and I just clicked.

However, after twenty minutes, I felt I should go, mostly to see if I actually did remember my apartment, or if I'll get totally lost on the mighty streets of New York.

Once I told him I had to go, his face turned pink under his russet skin. He asked me for my number.

So of course we swapped phone numbers and talked for another ten minutes.


	3. Shadow Guardians Nightmares

**Please review!! I know I left off at a kinda crappy part, but I really need reviews! The faster I get them, the faster I update! Please!** Chapter 3

After I left I had found cab money in my pocket, courtesy of Hank Joans, or Mr. Joans, or bald guy. Whatever you want to call him.

Now I'm finally standing outside my apartment, digging for my keys.

Finally, I found a sterling ring of them. I tried each one of them in the keyhole, wondering why I had so many keys.

It must have something to do with one of my missing memories.

After my sixth key, one finally slid in. I head a click as I turned and unlocked my door.

I opened it about a foot, and then slid in. Once entered, I locked the door again and slid the deadbolt into place.

I observed my apartment.

The walls were painted an old looking yellow, like faded newspaper. The only furniture was a ratty loveseat sitting across from a tiny television on a nightstand. However, on the other side of the room was a very out of place computer. It looked extremely high-tech.

I ambled toward a door on the other side of the loveseat. I turned the fake golden knob and pushed it open. The door creaked eerily.

I walked into a small kitchen. There was a standard refrigerator, oven, microwave, and sink. I slid a drawer open and found plastic silverware. In a cabinet I found cheap plastic plates, the kind kids use. When I opened the fridge, all I found was a bunch of meal-in-a-tray type things.

So I'm one of those people, I thought.

I strolled back through the living room and to the other door. I swung it open.

All that was in this room was a twin-sized bed, a window facing the gray streets, a closet, and another door, which I found to be a bathroom, trashy like rest of the apartment.

I sighed and plopped down on the loveseat. Despite being worn, it was pretty comfortable. I soon felt myself drifting into a light sleep.

_I was running. From what? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get away, and fast. I recognized this road under the yellow glowing streetlamp. It was only a few blocks from my apartment. It was also the street that I had been told was where my accident happened._

_Suddenly, a woman came running after me. She caught up to me in a matter of seconds, moving to fast to be humanly possible. She kicked me to the grounds so rapidly that I couldn't see what was happening I did a summersault as I fell, landing on my back, my knees and arms scratched pretty badly from the rough sidewalk. I saw bloodstains where I had fallen. Then all I could see was blonde hair as she repeatedly hit me in the stomach and face. It was all to fast, and my vision started to fade…_

I jolted upright with a gasp. I was in my apartment, sitting on the loveseat. I pulled my shirt up a bit so I could see my stomach.

No bruises, no pink blotches. Just skin.

I sighed in relief and reluctantly laid my head back on the couch, I was still tired. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

- -

I woke up with a sore back, and hair plastered to my face, leaving indentions.

I took my hair out of its ponytail, which had begun to fall out, and headed for the shower. I washed away the dirt and grogginess.

When I was clean, I changed into a pair of kakis and a black scoop neck T-shirt, and then put my hair in another messy ponytail, I looked into the mirror and noticed my scar again. I didn't try to cover it up with makeup, I just let be.

I went into my kitchen and dug in my cabinets until I found some coffee grounds and a coffee maker. I started my morning beverage and shoved two fake waffles into the toaster. I need to go grocery shopping I thought.

I wasn't about to take advantage of the credit card Hank Joans had generously given me, but I didn't think buying edible food would be so bad, so twenty minutes later I was out the door, shoes on my feet and a wallet in my pocket.

I waved a cab and he pulled over. He was staring at me suspiciously, probably trying to find a hidden weapon.

"Jim's Groceries," I demanded as he pulled onto the road.

The entire ten-minute drive he would be staring at me, then back at the road, back and fourth. I couldn't blame him. Driving around strangers in this side of New York would be tormenting, never knowing if the next person you picked up would assault you, and now he had to drive around some weirdo with a freaky scar on her face.

The little place in the back of my mind relished his fear.

Am I going crazy?

When he pulled over, I gave him the money and a tip. I spared him a sympathetic look.

I entered the rundown building and instantly was enveloped in cold. I wished I wore a coat, but since I didn't, I rubbed my arms together, trying to create warmth by friction.

When they tell you not to shop for groceries on an empty stomach, they're right. My cart was loaded with junk food sporting colorful labels, promising you it's ten percent more healthy than the other company's products, (yeah right) by the time I actually realized I needed meals. I muttered to myself as I headed towards the poultry, getting food for tacos, fish, chicken, spaghetti, lasagna, and chicken fettuccini.

Now that I had my meals, I headed to toward the dairy section. (Screw vegetables) I put a gallon of milk in my cart and went to find the yogurt, skipping over the ice cream spitefully.

I was debating between strawberry and vanilla when I heard a voice.

"I'd get the strawberry if I were you. It has more flavor."

I jumped from surprise, then smiled and faced Aden. "Small world," I smiled. "That's what I was thinking too." I agreed with him as I put the vanilla back in the chilled white cooling device.

"So are you busy tonight?" He asked with a small grin, leaning against the cool glass. The area around his body fogged slightly.

"You don't waste time do you?" I asked cheekily. His smile grew larger, but his cheeks tinted pink.

"You didn't answer my question," he said after a moment of silence. His voice faltered. Was he nervous?

"Well," I began, starting to walk again. He followed, "that depends," I replied, even though I really did want to spend time with him. I was just messing with his mind. (Ha, ha)

"Well, I was thinking, we could just order a pizza and rent a movie." He smiled at me. I liked his smile.

"That sounds like fun. What kind of movie?" I inquired further.

"Whatever you like," he answered, then added in a teasing tone, "even if you like those sappy romance movies." He muttered with a fake grimace that quickly turned back into a happy grin. I laughed.

"So what do you say?" He looked hopeful.

"Why not?" I answered with a genuine smile. It felt weird on my mouth, like the other me, the part of me forgotten in the accident, didn't do it very often.

"Sounds great!" he smiled enthusiastically as he walked me to the cash register. We chatted about what movie we should get as the cashier checked us out, making the little 'buh-beep!' sound.

He walked me to the curb and helped me hale a cab. He hugged me goodbye and told me that he'd call me. Again, I noticed how warm he was.

I was smiling the entire ride home.

- -

I was staring at my phone, willing it to ring so I could pick it up and hear Aden's voice on the other side.

I waited like that for fifteen minutes.

Finally, it buzzed, but I waited for about four seconds so it didn't seem like I was overly anxious.

I honestly don't know what had gotten into me. Sure, I had dated before, mostly in high school though. I don't remember why, (head injury thing) but after that it seemed like I didn't have time for guys or romance. I guess Aden just made me feel special or pretty. Plus, I admitted to myself, I had a bit of a crush on him.

_You're being a stupid, immature, naïve little girl. _ The little voice in my head whispered.

_Shut up! _ I mentally scolded the voice. I _am _loosing it…

Okay, long enough. I grabbed the phone and answered casually. "Hello?"

"Hey," I heard his deep voice rumble back. "What time did you want to meet?" He wondered.

"Anytime really, I'm free all day." I answered back.

"So could you meet me at the rental place around… six?"

"Sure! See you then!" I replied to quickly. I blushed.

He chuckled. "Absolutely, see ya." I heard a click and a dial tone.

"Bye." I whispered to the empty phone line. I was a bit insulted that he had been the first to hand up, but it didn't matter. I was still extremely excited for tonight.

I could feel the little voice in the back of my mind roll its eyes. _He's no good,_ it whispered.

**Ok! There it is! Just press the little green button and voila! I update! Pleasepleasplease!!!!!**


	4. Shadow Guardians Stupid Voice

**If you review, you will be my favorite person that I probably don't know! Pretty please? I'll update faster!**

Chapter 4

Even though we were just going to his apartment to watch a movie, I dressed a bit nicer than usual.

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans I found in the back of my closet and a nice looking, sleeveless blue top.

The tank top was beautiful. It was scoop necked and flowed down to my mid thigh, but it still clung nicely around my figure, showing off my slim body. There was a beaded design on the bottom and the neckline.

I put on a little makeup too. Eye shadow, mascara, blue tinted eyeliner, and shiny lip-gloss. After that I put on some jewelry.

I found a silver bracelet, a blue, beaded necklace, and a ring. As I was slipping on the necklace, I couldn't help but remember the one that Hank made me give up.

Again I felt that strong longing for that beautiful, dangerous looking hawk. It confused me as to why I was so desperate for an accessory, but part of me knew it wasn't just that, it was a part of me, weird as that sounded.

I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't leave right away, I would be late. I ran through the living room and put on a zip up hoodie over my top, and black flats on my feet.

I hurried out the door, almost forgetting to lock it in my rush, and haled a cab, toughing out the small snow flakes falling from the sky, and the fine layer of snow under my feet.

The taxi driver that picked me up gave me a weird look, probably because of the dorky smile on my face. I told him the address and he drove off, probably thinking I was high.

Five minutes later, the sun was setting. I thanked and tipped the driver before entering the store.

He was already there, looking at the back of a DVD. As I got closer, I saw it was a romantic comedy.

"And you gave me crap," I criticized. He jumped, then turned toward me with a smile. I've never seen this man frown, which would be annoying if it weren't so cute.

"I was just looking for something you might enjoy." He blushed.

"I'm so sure." I replied sarcastically, "Besides, I never said I liked romantic films."

"You're a girl, you like romance movies." He said seriously, but still, he put down the movie and led me to the action movies. I smiled.

After awhile of teasing, we found a film we both agreed on. It had action, suspense, and blood and guts. There was also some romance, which he said was for me, but I think he not so secretly liked them.

We walked outside after paying and we were pleasantly surprised. Kind of.

A thick layer of snow covered the ground, and giant tuffs of it were still falling. They stuck to my eyelashes and hair. I glanced at where Aden had stood, only to see that he was no longer there.

Just as I was about to go into full-blown panic mode, a big, squishy blob of snow smashed into the back of my neck.

I'm sure my expression was one of surprise as the ice-cold water trickled down my back.

I heard a snicker behind me.

I turned quickly, grabbed his head and slipped my foot under his, a mixture of tripping and shoving his head into a snow bank

I stood there, shocked. I hadn't even thought before I did that. It was like a reflex. I was also shocked because he was at least a head taller than me, and covered with muscles, yet I had managed to take him down in seconds.

The voice (figure?) nodded its head approvingly.

And again, I wondered what I didn't know. What had I forgotten?

Aden stood up and shook his head like a dog, drops of water flew everywhere.

"Dang! I have to tell you, I definitely didn't expect that from you!" He sounded amused, not angry at all, but maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

"Me neither," I murmured, "sorry." I looked bashfully into his eyes.

He looked confused by my sudden glumness, then reached out and touched my cheek with his warm hands. "Hey, don't be embarrassed;" he whispered soothingly, "it was awesome!" His face broke into a childish grin again.

I smiled halfheartedly and Aden haled a cab. We slid into the backseat together. We talked the entire way, mostly about family, which I had very little to say about.

I don't remember most of my childhood, and it has nothing to do with the accident. Most of it was spent in my room, always reading because my parents were never home, and my nanny spent most of her time in the liquor cabinet or passed out on our couch, drunk. The only reason I even had a nanny was so that my parents could look good, like model parents. Model parents with a nanny. I can still remember her yelling at me occasionally. "Ahhhkiirraa! Get out here! Get me my damn liquor! You lazy son of a-!" I flinched; remembering when she would hit me.

Of course I didn't tell him anything. That seemed too deep and emotional, and I had just met him the other day. I just avoided most questions, and he seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about my childhood.

I learned a lot about Aden though. He has two brothers, his dad was a retired fireman, at that point he had smiled, as if I was missing an inside joke or a secret. I wondered if he was a pyromaniac or something. His mom died when he was thirteen, leaving his father to take care of three teenage boys.

Whenever he mentioned his dad, he would smile in a proud way. He admired his father, that much was obvious. He sounded like a great man.

I had also found out the he works as a garcon at one of the five star restaurants in downtown New York, The Grandèmere, an overpriced, gourmand haven. The kind of place that would serve gorgonzola (transported all the way from Italy of course), liver, or caviar, stuff only rich people could (or would) eat.

All too soon the ride was over. When the cab pulled over, he told me to stay where I was. He got out and quickly ran to the other side of the car, opening the door for me. A crisp winter breeze flew in through the open door.

"Thank you kind sir." I said, attempting to sound like a sixteenth century maiden.

He stifled a laugh at my poor mimic and replied in an overdramatic British accent, "any day m'lady."

I giggled and he took my hand with his warm ones, leading me up the stairs to his apartment.

When we entered, he took my coat and hung it up in a closet like a gentleman.

The room was nice, very cozy. There was an unlit fireplace on the far wall with a TV over it. A couch was facing in that direction with a coffee table next to it. There were other doors too, but I stayed in here.

Aden went to the kitchen to order a pizza, and told me I could light a fire if I wanted to.

I grabbed the box of matches off the mantle and knelt near the fireplace. I struck a match on the rough surface of the box, and tried to start the newspapers that were wedged in the crevasses between the logs on fire.

No such luck.

I used three or four matches before Aden came in; he knelt down next to me with an amused grin.

He took the box from my hand and struck a match. He put it next to the paper. Before they even made contact, the paper caught fire, quickly spreading it to the logs.

I leaned away from the sudden burst of heat and gave him an amazed look.

"Takes practice." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. His eyes were dancing, and his lips were twitching upward, as if pulled by some magnetic force he couldn't control.

I smiled at him and we looked into each other's eyes.

It seemed as if we just got lost in each other. The moment seemed so intimate, as If we could see into each other's souls, like in that moment, I knew exactly who Aden was.

After a few moments I broke the silence. "So," I cleared my throat, "How about that movie?"

He seemed to come back from our little, personal planet too and agreed hastily.

He put the DVD in its place and we sat on the couch. About fifteen minutes later, the pizza arrived, so I carefully ate it on a paper plate. He chewed sloppily. He had told me pizza was his favorite food.

It wasn't fancy, but I think I enjoyed this more than any other time in my dreary, depressing life.

About halfway through the movie, Aden tried the 'yawn and drape your arm over her shoulder' move. I covered my laugh with a cough, but he didn't seem to notice.

A few minutes later, I leaned into his side, kicking my feet up beside my bottom.

Twenty minutes later, I was asleep.

_It was the same dream._

_I was running. Part of me knew what was happening this time, but the other part, my dream-self was lost and confused, not knowing why she was running._

_Then, there she was, the petite, blonde girl. She kicked me to the ground again, hitting, punching. I let out a whimper as my sight started to fade._

_But then he was there. Aden ripped the girl off of me, screaming and thrashing. My dream-self closed her eyes. I couldn't see what was happening. I could hear her screaming come to an abrupt stop. Then he was shaking me._

"_Akira! Akira! Can you hear me? I'm here! Open your eyes! Please!" His voice was panicked and pleading._

_But I slipped into the dark abyss._

I opened my eyes slowly, aware that someone was shaking my shoulders.

"Akira! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

I faced Aden groggily. His eyes were piercing and his forehead was creased with worry.

"Sorry." I yawned, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I stretched.

"You were having a nightmare." He accused, "you were crying and whimpering," he winced. I disbelievingly touched my cheek. Sure enough, I felt a trail of water. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"No thanks," I gave a fake smile. "I don't even remember what it was about." I lied.

He gave me a cynical look but all he said was, "next time, we're watching The Notebook."

"I bet that's your favorite." I moaned, sitting upright. Although I was secretly happy, he said next time, which meant I hadn't scared him away.

I was surprised when instead of denying it, his cheeks flushed pink.

We teased and bantered playfully for a while, memory forgotten.

Almost.

There was still a slightly tense atmosphere that we were trying desperately to cover up with our mock arguing.

- -

Eventually, I had to leave. Aden helped me put my coat on and walked with me to the curb, waiting for a cab to come; our breaths were coming out in little clouds.

One turned the corner, before I got in; Aden leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"See you soon." He whispered and walked back into his apartment.

I stood there for the two seconds, then sat in the cab, dazed. The spot were he kissed me still tingled from his warm lips.

"Where to?" The driver asked in a heavy New York accent. It took me a second to answer, but I did, in a shaky voice and he drove me away.

**Green button! Push it!**


	5. Shadow Guardians The Necklace

**Okay, so I didn't get many reviews, which is understandable, because a lot of you reading my story probably don't really care if I update since you might not read it again, but pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top! Review, review! I'll update faster!!!** Chapter 5

That night I slept soundly. No nightmares, just dreamless sleep.

I woke up at four, unable to rest any longer. I stumbled into the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

A tiny flashing light caught my attention from the left. It was the computer.

Interest swelled in me, and I changed direction. I sat on the fluffy green swivel chair and pressed the button on the monitor and waited for it to load. It was done in seconds.

A link came up. I needed a password to access anything.

I sat there, stumped. I was trying to think of things that the old me would use.

I typed Akira, Hank Joans, I even tried my address. No dice.

Then, two words came to me. I reached for the keyboard and typed Shadow Guardian, then entered.

The screen went blank, then loaded to a desktop.

_Yes!_

There were a ton of icons and different files I could look into. I clicked on one titled 'Guardian Representation' and a document opened.

I skimmed through the first couple of paragraphs, but it was all a confusing jumble of words, probably in some kind of code.

I exited out of that one, but opened a few more. Most of them were the same baffling mess of words, but one of them wasn't.

It was a folder containing basic background information on important looking people, most of whom I didn't know of. However, I found on Hank Joans.

I double clicked his file, it opened instantly. There was a picture of him. He was not smiling; it looked like a mug shot.

Next to his picture was his information. It was useless knowledge such as where he grew up, his age, all moves he's made, etc.

I did learn one beneficial thing though, his contact information. I quickly jotted his phone number down and stuck it in my back pocket. I then exited the document, heading to the kitchen for coffee.

- -

I've been cleaning all day, mostly because my apartment is a pigsty, but also because I just needed busy work. I was extremely tired from my early morning.

I vacuumed, dusted, and rearranged. Now when you walked through the door the television was by the right wall. The couch was still across from it. I hung some paintings I had found under my bed on the walls, trying to lighten them up. There were flowers and scenic mountains.

The entire time I thought of Aden. I was going to call him, but I decided not to. I had just seen him yesterday.

So instead I headed to the Laundromat.

The roads were icy and the sidewalks were slick. Most of the deeper snow from yesterday was gone and the sun was shining. There were still piles of snow however; I tried to avoid stepping in them.

I carried two bags of laundry as I walked, the Laundromat was only a block away, and I needed some fresh air, as fresh as it could get in New York.

When I got there, I took the machine that was four away from the door. I slid my quarters in along with detergent for the clothes. I pressed the wash button and the machine shuttered to life. The bored, toad-looking woman behind the counter gave me a curious look, then returned to playing solitaire on the old fashioned monitor.

Fifteen minutes later, I put my garments in the drier, then looked out the window for the remaining ten.

On the way home, I was balancing my two bags and purse when I saw a tall boy running; he had a knit cap on his head and a purse in his hand.

"Stop him! He has my purse!" a chubby lady screamed from behind me.

I dropped my bags and sprinted after him. My mind had no idea what I was doing, but my body did, so I followed its lead, running as fast as I could on the glossy ice, after the kid.

He apparently noticed that someone was pursuing him, so he sped up. I did too.

As we were both running (and this kid was FAST) I saw the street sign. Jefferson Ave. I stumbled. This was the street in my dreams, where my accident had happened.

_Kicking… Hitting… Crying… _ My mind replayed that section of the dream, but my body was still running, disconnected.

I came back to the present; I was only a foot away from the criminal. I grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the side of the rustic building. He dropped the bag on the sidewalk, it made a thud. The boy looked frightened and shocked; the color was drained from his face.

I glared at him as the chubby woman stumbled toward us. She was huffing and puffing, trying to jog after us and not slip on the ice. Her face was flushed and in her hands she held my bags.

I let go of the boy and he ran away, awkward in his rush. I was shocked; it was like the time I managed to get Aden into the snow bank all over again. A total surprise with lightening reflexes, not even thinking, I wondered if the Shadow Guardians was a secret organization of ninjas.

"Th-thank you," the woman stuttered, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her face was slowly starting to change back into a pretty shade of ivory.

I politely replied with a "no problem," and waited for her to regain her breathing so I could attain my bags.

After a few minutes of her trying to make small talk, hands still on her knees, she stood up almost completely perpendicular. She handed me my bags and smiled at me, thanking me again.

"You're welcome," I muttered coyly. I started to walk quickly to my apartment, satchels in hand; I didn't want to get my self in any more trouble, if that's what it was. I just didn't want to run into any more incidents. I only slipped on the smooth ice once.

Chapter 6

When I got back to my apartment, the little LED on my phone was blinking. One missed call. I looked at the call history, it was Aden. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up; he did after the third ring.

His voice sounded chirpy, but still tired at the same time. "Hey Akira," he yawned.

"Hey," I replied. "You called me…" I hinted not so subtly.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, yawning again, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, we could go to Central Park or something, we could go ice skating." He sounded a bit more awake after he said that.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, "You sound really tired." I didn't want him to get sick or anything.

"Positive." He answered, unwavering. "Unless you don't want to." He added, suddenly seeming unsure of himself.

"I would love to," I responded, "what time?"

"Six?" Is that good for you?"

I looked at the flashing green numbers on my microwave through the open kitchen door. It was only four thirty-eight right now. "That would be fine." I paused, "Until then, go to sleep." I added, concerned for his health.

He chuckled. "Okay, I will. See you then." He responded.

"Yup, bye!" I called into the phone, not waiting for an answer, I hung up, grinning.

It was then that I realized I didn't know if I had any skates. I quickly scampered to my room and slammed open the door to my closet full of junk.

I dug around in it, trying to find a pair of skates. It was extremely cluttered; I tore through sweatshirts, shoes, pants, and many other random things. Finally, I found a pink box. It looked like a shoebox, except bigger. I ripped off the cover and found a pair of matching, chalky white skates. The blades were a shiny silver, looking as if they had never been used. The laces were tied together in a tangled knot that took me a few minutes to get out.

I walked over to my bed with the pale box and sat on the edge. I took out the beautiful ice skates and put one on each foot. They seemed to fit nicely; they were snug, but not uncomfortable, just so they won't fly off my feet. A success I thought.

I put them back in the box and started to look for warm clothes. It was just as chaotic as before, but eventually I managed to find a black thermal hoodie, comfortable navy blue sweatpants, and a pair of black high-top converse. By then it was five forty-five. I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, gripping my skates. I stuffed my arms in my wool coat and wrapped a dark blue scarf around my neck. I found taxi money in my pocket and went to wait for a cab.

- -

I had never been to Central Park before, but now I could understand why it was such a big deal. The area was beautiful. There were thousands of trees, all of which were stripped of their leaves for the winter, naked skeletons dripping with icicles. The ground was covered in snow, most of which had been trampled or cleared away for the winding, confusing, paths; even so, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, almost like a scenic painting.

I trudged toward Wollman Rink, where Aden had said he would meet me. I had five minutes to get there. I made my way on the path, trying not to get lost, hopping from footprint to footprint, trying to get as little water in my shoes as possible. Within minutes, I managed to find the rink.

When I got past the forest like terrain I saw him. He was gliding gracefully across the ice, waiting. The rink was huge; Aden was the only one here. I hurried to a bench so I could sit down to put my skates on when he noticed me. His face lit up with a smile and he coasted over. He plopped down on the bench beside me.

"How are you?" He asked as I yanked my chucks off my feet, making conversation. He handed me my box.

"I'm good," I said through clenched teeth, trying to get the laces to go as tight as they could, strapping them to my ankles. "You?"

"Good," he drawled, watching me battle with my skates. "Would you like some help?" he offered. I could tell he was trying to hold back a snicker.

I sighed, giving in, and let him have a go. He got them on perfectly, way faster than I could.

I put my skate-clad feet on the ground and stood up, he did too. We wobbled shakily to the ice, trying not to fall. We reached it and I started to feel nervous, I had never skated before. I tried to imitate how Aden had glided so smoothly, so perfectly on the ground, but ended up on my knees.

Aden chuckled and pulled me up, then held onto my shoulders, trying to guide me across the ice. I didn't fall when he helped me. I was getting comfortable as Aden tried to teach me how to change direction, stop, and keep going. I paid attention but it seemed he was making it seem easier than it was, especially since I was a bit distracted by the way his hands held my waist. Eventually, he let me go.

I hadn't been expecting it, so my arms were flailing wildly as I tried not to fall. I managed to remain on my feet for about fifteen seconds, then I landed on my rear.

Aden laughed again and tried to pull me up, but I just kept falling. I had to try getting up on my own, and I made an embarrassing show of it, always falling on my stomach. I got up on my fifth try and glared at Aden.

"What?" he snickered innocently.

"You could've told me you'd be letting go."

He just skated off, leaving me standing there. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was acting so cute. I started to skate clumsily over to where he was standing. I didn't fall, but I wasn't graceful either. I was wobbling the entire time.

"Good job," he praised when I reached him. He put one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my waist, instructing me on how I could go smoother.

The sun was starting to set over the trees, making it dark. I was about to voice my concerns of being blind to the ice, when a million twinkling Christmas lights sparkled to life. The entire shelter was decorated with them, making the rink look bigger. They illuminated the ice so I was no longer blind.

I gaped at the beautiful decorations, they were like stars. I looked at Aden and he was looking at me. His face glowed brightly from the reflection of the lights. He was smiling his always-present grin, but underneath it, he looked nervous. Slowly, he leaned his face towards mine.

I looked hungrily at his lips, which were moving to slowly, like he was making sure that I actually wanted to be kissed. I straitened up, closing the space between our lips quickly.

Kissing Aden was like nothing else. As cliché as it sounds, I swear I saw fireworks. His lips were soft and gentle, moving with mine like they were meant for each other. Aden licked my lips, asking for entrance, I quickly granted it. Our tongues tangled together, dancing. Aden rubbed my sides as we kissed.

He pulled away from me, hand still on my lower back, and looked down at my face. His smile was tender now. My face was flushed pink, and I quickly hid it in his chest, leaning against him.

The rest of the night we skated, fell, and made fun of each other. It was extremely fun just to be around him. He was the most upbeat person I knew, or remember knowing, and after our kiss, I was able to sense a more passionate, caring side of him, not just the fun loving side. It seemed balanced now.

When we decided it was getting too cold, we decided to leave. Aden guided me expertly through the twisted trails, as if he did it a lot. When I asked him he confirmed it. Aden said that he came here a lot during the summer, when the rink was a beautiful, colorful garden. He mentioned that he liked the smells and colors. Another thing he liked was the life that the garden expressed, the way the flowers bent toward the sun, and changed all he time. I was intrigued by every word that left his mouth.

When we reached the sidewalk, there was already a cab waiting. I guessed that Central Park was a common destination for tourists.

Aden and I got in and he dropped me off first. He hugged my goodbye and I bade him goodnight before I softly closed the door.

Chapter 7

It's been over two months since I met Aden, and we were planning on going out for a belated two month anniversary date, he had to work on our actual anniversary. We were going out for 'a night on the town.' Which means we're going downtown to walk around and browse shops without actually buying anything. Call it loitering, call it something to do, but it was fun and gave us a chance to talk.

Aden was coming by with a cab around one, so naturally, it being twelve fifty; I was waiting outside on the steps. I was wearing comfortable clothes, a form-fitting sweatshirt with a tank top underneath, jeans, a necklace with a pendant on it (sadly not my hawk one), and converse (of course). The weather was nice, not as warm as summer, but at least sixty degrees. I leaned my head up, exposing my neck, reveling in the heat.

"Hey Akira! Are you coming?" Came Aden's voice. I looked up, startled, searching for him. I heard him laugh and looked in that general direction. He was waiting in a cab, head poking out the window, while the driver looked frustrated and impatient.

I grinned the grin that only comes out for Aden, and picked myself up, grabbing my purse, and got in the cab.

I scootched over to his side and he wrapped his arm around me, cradling me. "Happy two month anniversary," I said happily, ignoring the voice in my head telling me to get out of his arms, to get out of this car.

He smiled, "ditto," he simply said, sounding like a total geek. I laughed.

The cab driver grunted at us, which sent me into uncontrollable giggles; he glared at me from his mirror.

The drive was long, as it usually was when you headed for these parts of New York, the traffic was terrible.

We were a block and a half away from where we planned on getting dropped off, so Aden opened the door, tossing a few paper bills in the passenger seat, and walked out into the road, waiting for me to walk to the sidewalk.

We walked the packed sidewalk aimlessly, looking in store windows, avoiding making to much contact with the tourists that were snapping pictures in front of stores and restaurants, wearing tacky clothes that are supposed to be 'in' pointing excitedly in windows. Tourists are so amusing.

Aden and I watched and discreetly mocked them, taking kissy-faced pictures together with our cell phones, and jumping around in front of store windows.

We browsed some shops to, none of the ridiculously priced designer stores. We tried on some clothes, even Aden enjoyed it, which I don't think guys are supposed to do.

Aden was trying on a pair of nice gray trousers for work, and I was waiting outside the men's dressing room. I was carrying two bags, both from this store, containing a orange shirt, jeans, a yellow dress scarf, and orange converse. I was in a bright color mode today.

As I waited, I fiddled with my necklace, a habit I had picked up, thinking of the missing one. I sighed longingly, thinking about my memories, thinking about the Shadow Guardians, thinking about Aden. I was completely oblivious to anything outside of my head, so I didn't hear Aden at first.

"Akira? How do these look? Akira?" He was standing in front of me.

"What? Oh, they look fine," I replied, not really looking at the clothes he was modeling (gay as that sounds), I was still lost in my mind. He kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking, daydreaming, whatever," I grinned. He could tell I wasn't lying, (he always seemed to know when I was) and went back into the dressing room to change again, and then to purchase his merchandise. I followed him like a shadow (I'm not a creeper! I'm just following him!).

We walked out the store, deciding to get something to eat. The bell jingled as we opened the door. We walked to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a McDonalds.

We sat in a booth after ordering our food, Aden slathered his greasy burger with ketchup, while I dipped my Mcnuggets in honey mustard, enjoying the slightly tangy taste melt across my tongue. Most girls aren't supposed to like it here, but I did, as greasy and slightly disgusting as it was, I preferred this to any five-star restaurant, where your expected to be perfectly dressed, with the thinnest of waists (and I did have a thin waste, but that's from metabolism, not what I eat, and probably being a Shadow Guardian, if they really were ninjas), and to act dainty and polite, to keep up an appearance. Here you could pretty much do whatever you wanted.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore," Startled, I looked up, we had just been bantering easily with each other not seconds ago. His face looked excited, and was brightened with an equally excited smile.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled between bites of my french-fries. His face brightened even more. His hands were digging in his pants pocket, looking for something. He pulled something square out.

"I'd been hoping to do this somewhere a bit nicer, but this will work." He grinned.

_What the heck?_ He gave me the box. It was soft, black velvet; it felt nice under my fingers. _He's not proposing or something is he? He's not that big of an idiot!_ I opened the box.

I gasped.

Inside was a silver necklace. The sterling metal was twisted into loops, forming an intricate looking heart, curled where the metal ended. On one side of the heart, were tiny diamonds, very tiny, but in a petite, beautiful way. It was gorgeous.

"Holy crap," I muttered, forcing my eyes off the jewelry, into his eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"Like it? It's beautiful, I love it! But when did you get it?" I questioned, we had been with each other pretty much the whole day.

"I've noticed that you're always playing with your necklaces, like you aren't happy with them or something," he grinned at his observation. My lips twitched upward more than they already were. "So when you went to that one girly store, and I said I was going next door to go the bathroom, I went across the street, to the jewelry store." He smiled.

I did remember that, I noticed that he was gone for an exceptionally long time, but I thought he just couldn't find a restroom. I felt so incompetent to him at the moment, what did I do to deserve such a great man?

I slid over to his side of the booth, hugging his side and reaching my face up to his, putting my lips gently on his, for a slow, tender kiss. "Thank you so much," I whispered, still amazed by him.

"Any day," he replied, leaning in for another kiss, he took my face in his hands and kissing me slowly, until it turned into a quicker, more passionate kiss. I leaned over him, replying forcefully to his kiss, until I had to pull apart for air. Aden was grinning the biggest smile I had ever seen on him, and that's defiantly saying something.

We were done with our meals, so we stood up and dumped our trays, connected in a completely new way now. I was even more aware of him now. Of how selfless he was, that necklace did not look cheep, and the way he had noticed the way I was unhappy with not having the hawk. I looked at my necklace, bouncing against my chest with every step I took, glimmering in the sunlight. I never needed nor cared if I got my other necklace, I'm never taking this off.

**Press the green button! You'll make my day and you'll be one of my favoritest persons that I don't know!! **


End file.
